The present invention concerns improvements to a nursing bottle support.
With this bottle support it is easier to feed the baby than with the nursing bottle support described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,935 which was granted to this inventor.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.